Secrets Kept
by Nyanora
Summary: (One-shot) "Life has a funny way of coming for you in ways you don't expect." Phoenix has gotten his life back together after the events of Dual Destinies, but there's still one person he hasn't told about his disbarment. Who else would just show up at his doorstep? Written from Phoenix's point of view. Spoilers for any PW game after T&T. Hint of MayaxPhoenix.


Life has a funny way of coming for you in ways you don't expect.

Let me explain.

A few years back I was disbarred from practicing law.

Circumstances, I assure you.

And to be honest, I was embarrassed of seeming so clueless, and ended up getting into the wrong crowd. As much as I wanted my old friends to 'save me' from this predicament, I didn't talk to them. I secluded myself and played like I had died because a part of me _had_ died.

But, that's another story. I'm better now.

I was proven innocent by my dearest friends, and I have been able to practice law again for about a year now.

Mia would be proud.

So…my current predicament. About that weird statement I made at the beginning…

Yeah…so…

I never told Maya I'd been disbarred.

We infrequently corresponded through letters since she's now the master of Kurain and can't leave.

I avoided the issue expertly. Even got Pearl to cover for me, once she found out.

"I can't see Maya," I told myself. "I know I'll end up telling her everything."

Maya has a knack for doing that…getting you to spill the beans I mean.

So yeah, the 'life coming for me' thing.

Just guess who showed up at my office without any warning.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._

"Athena, could you get it?"

No answer.

"Ah, that's right. She left a few minutes ago. Something about Blackquill."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Not to worry, I'll get it. Ace Door Opener to the rescue!"

I begrudgingly got out of my comfy chair to answer the front door. The knocking had evolved into frantic noises by the time I answered. The mysterious person had become so engrossed in creating a beat, she knocked me on the head once before exclaiming in surprise.

"WHOA!"

"Ouch!" I grumbled.

The veiled dark-haired woman lightly placed her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that Nick. Glad to see your noggin's still hard as bricks though!" she teased.

Nick.

My brain rapidly put two and two together. While the image of the woman before me and the voice didn't match up initially, there was no doubt that Maya Fey was standing on my doorstep.

"Maya?" I questioned stupidly.

"Mystic Maya to you, knave," she chided haughtily, then guffawed.

"Maya, you look different! Good different. I mean…" I struggled to make a coherent sentence. "Ugh. Please come in."

I stumbled back and scratched the back of my head. However, Maya just smirked from behind the gossamer veil she wore now and entered. I closed the door behind us.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't…" I trailed off.

"Hm?" she replied. "Yeah, that still hasn't changed. You can keep a secret though, right Nick?"

Ha. She had no idea.

"Um, of course," I responded.

"Good."

She studied the office for a moment before commenting, "You're not sleeping here again are you?"

"No, no, like I've been telling you, a lot of people occupy the office now."

"I know, but floating spaghetti?"

I looked to the plastic plate of floating spaghetti that had become a permanent decoration in our office.

"My daughter practices magic here, still."

Maya lit up.

"Ah! Trucy! How is she? Pearl told me all about her. They seem to get along great," she enthused.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. Great in school. She's set on magic being her career, much to her counselor's frustration," I related remembering the school counselor's conference with us. By the end of it, she didn't really care for me either.

"Sounds fun," Maya replied. She studied the room a bit more and then took a long look at me.

I touched the back of my neck and did the same.

Maya's outfit looked very different from when we last met. She wore a long shimmering purple robe that fell to the floor and a lilac semi-transparent veil over her face. Her hair was still black but now it was longer, braided decoratively in sections with a few large beads.

The necklace remained unchanged, and her kimono and obi hadn't changed much. Except now, the kimono was longer and the obi was made of a richly embroidered fabric. Yet, underneath the regal exterior, was Maya. Her voice and mannerisms had not changed one bit.

"Glad to see some things don't change," Maya assessed.

"I was thinking the same thing," I replied.

"No, really. You're still wearing the same blue suit, your noggin is still as hard as a rock, and your hair is forever spiky. Although…" she paused moving her hand out from under her robe. She reached up to my forehead, brushing the cowlick back in the direction of the rest of my hair.

"Ah, much better," she sighed. I smiled, amused at how content she looked.

"Although…" she began again, but I interrupted.

"So, Maya, the veil," I pointed out. "Do you have to keep it on?"

"Huh? Oh!" she chuckled. "I'm just so used to it now. Designed this all by myself though. Hated the traditional dress for the Kurain Master, so I based my outfit off of that cool singer Lamiroir. There were a few things I couldn't change due to tradition, but I did what I could. Plus, I like that it hides my face since I have to play like I'm so serious all the time."

Funny that she should mention Lamiroir. Due to my past circumstances, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be practicing law again, nor would I have Trucy or Apollo in my life. I'm forever grateful to her, but…I couldn't tell Maya just yet. It would bring up that thing…that I would eventually have to tell her.

"It's beautiful," I replied instead, not giving any indication of my thoughts. "But, you know I haven't seen y-"

I hardly finished my statement before she removed the veil and hooded robe. I was happy to see that she still wore her hair in a familiar topknot.

"Better?" Maya smiled that million-dollar smile she always had.

"Better."

There was so much unsaid and unspoken that we wanted to say, needed to say, especially me. However, all we could do for a minute was stare at each other, grinning idiotically. She finally broke the silence.

"I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted," she accused. I feigned hurt at the implication.

"Although, your appearance looks the same, something about your face is different."

Maya placed her hands on my shoulders and peered into my eyes. I matched her feeling giddy. I wondered what she would say next. Would she figure out my secret though I had said nothing?

"Well Maya, if you wanted a hug, you could have just said so," I teased.

Stupid Phoenix.

But, instead of pulling away, like I thought she would, Maya pulled me closer, hugging me for dear life.

I hugged her back with the same intensity.

A waterfall of emotions suddenly came over me. I felt so bare and unguarded in her embrace.

Then, I heard her sniffle. I realized the same feeling had come over her as well.

I pulled Maya from my chest, so I could see her face. She wore a melancholy smile, and her eyes were glassy.

"I know what changed," she spoke in a watery voice.

"What?" I responded. My own voice sounded foreign to my ears.

"You had to grow up, Phoenix. Why?" she pleaded.

Well, I supposed it wasn't good to keep secrets, especially from one's best friend that they hadn't seen in too many years.

I conceded.

* * *

I had this one saved up for a while, before they announced the new game. Hope you enjoyed this little foray into Phoenix's mind.

Thanks for reading! ~Nyanora


End file.
